Ténèbres disparues
by Toka La Shinigami
Summary: Yoruichi rentrait du travaille, elle vit une jeune fille, un soir dans la rue, et la sauva de ses agresseurs. Elle empêcha, la jeune fille désespéré, de mettre fin à ses jours. En apprenant le passé de cette dernière. Elle décida d'adopter l'adolescente du nom de Soi Fon. Elle compte bien lui faire découvrir la lumière de la vie, elle qui n'a connue que les ténèbres. Yoruichi Soi
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ^^_

 _Voilà ma deuxième Fanfic. Elle est pas du tout dans le même genre que la première. Voici le premier chapitre. Elle quelle vous plaira. S'il vous plait laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, critique, positif. Merci :D_

 _ **Disclamed** : Bleach me m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de Tite Kubo_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: Comment tout à commencé...**_

 _Yoruichi Shihôin, est une jeune femme âgée de 23 ans, elle a de long cheveux pourpres, des yeux dorées, une peau tan, un pantalon noir et une veste orange. Comme tout les matin, elle se lève pour aller au boulot. Le réveille sonna. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux._

-La ferme _. Murmura elle en appuyant sur le réveille. Elle soupira, et jeta les couvertures hors du lit. Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle s'habilla. Puis alla à la salle de bain. Une fois préparée elle descendit les escaliers, pour arriver à la cuisine. Sa maison était une maison spacieuse, malgré qu'elle vivait seule. Une fois à la cuisine, elle se prépara un café et du pain grillé. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de manger. Elle alla attrapé ses clefs sur son bureau, mais son téléphone sonna. Elle alla rapidement à sa table de chevet et le décrocha._

-Yo. _Fit la voix à l'autre bout de fil._

 _-_ Ah, salut Kukaku. Comment va tu ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un léger sourire._

 _-_ Bien et toi ? _Demanda Kukaku_.

-Super merci. Que me voulais tu ? _Demanda la femme au yeux dorée_

 _-_ Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?

-Ou ça ?

-Ont pourraient aller boire un verre. _Fit Kukaku d'une voix enthousiaste._

-Je ne bois pas d'alcool quand je travaille tu le sais. _Soupira la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre._

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait boire de l'alcool ? _Fit Kukaku_

-Très bien alors. A quel heure ? _Demanda la Shihôin._

-Hum… 22 heure ? Après ton boulot. _Fit la Shiba._

 _-_ Très bien _. On ce vois ce soir alors. Fit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire._

 _-_ Super alors. Bye _. Fit la voix de Kukaku_

 _-_ Bye _. Fit Yoruichi, puis elle raccrocha._

 _Elle regarda ensuite sa montre._

 _-_ Ça va, j'ai encore un peu de temps _. Pensa elle._

 _Elle soupira, et pris son sac sur son épaules. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle récupéra ces clefs, qu'elle avait laissé précédemment sur la table. Elle alla ensuite dehors, elle ferma sa porte à clef et entra dans sa voiture._

-Il fait froid ce matin. _Murmura elle en se frottant les bras. Un petit nuage se formait dans l'air._

 _Elle mis les clefs dans le contacter. Et démarra le moteur. Il s'agissait d'une petite voiture. Pas de luxe, mais assez haut de gamme quand même. Une fois le moteur démarré. Elle se dirigea vers son lieu de travaille. Au bout de quinzes minutes de route, elle y arriva. Il s'agissait du siège de l'entreprise Shihôin. L'une des plus grandes entreprises. Elle détestait être associé à cette entreprise, car il s'agissait de celle de ces parents. A 23 ans. Son travail lui rapportait presque six fois plus que le salaire d'un employé de bureau normal. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter tout ça. Tout était grâce à ces parents. Elle détestait être considéré comme différente, comme plus haut que les autres. Pour elle, elle était une jeune femme comme les autre. Elle soupira et entra dans son bureau, après avoir salué ces employés._

-Bonjour, Shihôin-San. _Fit sa secrétaire en s'inclinant respectueusement._

 _Yoruichi soupira._

 _-_ Combien de fois dois-je te le dire. Ce n'est pas Shihôin-San, mais Yoruichi. _Fit la jeune femme au yeux dorées, avec un sourire chaleureux._

 _-_ Excusez moi, Yoruichi-San _. Fit la secrétaire en s'inclinant à nouveau._

 _Yoruichi soupirant_

-C'est déjà mieux que rien et ne t'excuse pas Nanao _. Fit Yoruichi en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sa secrétaire personnelle était de deux ans sa cadette._

 _-_ Très bien. _Fit Nanao avec un léger sourire. Elle aimait sa patronne. Parce qu'elle était très humaine. Elle considère ces employés comme des égaux._

 _Yoruichi alla ensuite à son bureau personnel. Elle s'asseya et soupira. Elle détestait la paperasse. Mais en tant que second président directeur général. Elle y était obligé. Au fond cela la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle savait qu'il y a avait des personnes, qui avait des travaux bien pire que ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle se pencha sur son bureau et commença à remplir les papier._

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte._

 _-_ Entrez _. Fit elle en relevant la tête des relevé de compte qu'elle étudiait depuis quelques minutes._

 _-_ Excusez moi de vous dérangée Shihô-, Yoruichi-San. Voici votre café. _Fit Nanao en entrant dans la pièce._

 _-_ Merci bien Nanao. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire chaleureux._

 _-_ Je vous en pris _. Répondit Nanao en déposant la tasse de café sur le bureau._

 _-_ Hum… Qu'étudiez vous ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé. _Demanda la jeune femme à lunette._

 _-_ Ce sont les derniers relevés des bénéfices de l'entreprise. Mais les taux ont chuté de 0.6%. Il faudrait que j'en trouve la raison. _Fit Yoruichi en regardant la feuille de papier devant elle._

-Ce ne serait pas car notre actionnaire américain abaissé la production de 23% c'est derniers temps. Donc la chute des frais engendrés par cette actionnaire _._

 _-_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Fit Yoruichi en reculant sur son fauteuil _._ Merci Nanao _. Fit elle avec un sourire._ Il faudra que je trouve un moyen d'y remédier.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est mon travail de vous assistez.

-Tu peux disposer. _Fit la jeune femme à la peau tan, en retournant à sa paperasse._

-Très bien. _Fit Nanao en s'inclinant, après quoi elle se dirigea vers la porte_.

-Et Nanao. _Fit la voix de sa patronne_

-Oui ? _Demanda la jeune femme au cheveux cordeau en se retournant._

-Merci. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire sincère._

 _-_ Je vous en pris. _Répondit Nanao avec un léger sourire après quoi elle sortit de la pièce._

* * *

 _Les heures passèrent et ce rassemblèrent. La Shihôin à seulement fait une pause à midi pour prendre le déjeuner. Puis enchaîna les réunions. Arrivé à 20 heures elle retourna dans son bureau, et se laissa tombé dans son fauteuil en soupirant._

 _-_ Vous allez bien _? Demanda Ise légèrement inquiète_ _ **.**_

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatigué, aujourd'hui à été une journée longue et épuisante.

-Je comprend, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez plus de réunion prévus pour la prochaines semaine. _Fit la jeune femme à lunette en regardant le planning dans ces bras._

-Très bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi Nanao, je te remercie d'être resté si tard. _Fit Yoruichi en se relevant de ce siège et en buvant son café._

-Mais vous n'avez pas encore fini. _Rétorqua Nanao_

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est déjà gentille d'être resté avec moi si tard. Je peux faire le reste seule. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire rassurant._

-Mais- _Mais Nanao fut coupé par le main de sa patronne lever lui disant de se taire._

 _-_ Pas de mais. Nanao Ise. C'est un ordre. _Fit Yoruichi. Ce sont les seuls moments où elle se servait de sa place haut gradée._

 _-_ Très bien. _Soupira elle._ Merci Yoruichi-San et bonne soirée. _Fit Nanao en s'inclinant et sortant du bureau._

* * *

 _Yoruichi termina le reste de ses documents en 30 minutes. Il était 20h40 lorsqu'elle retourna enfin à sa voiture. Elle soupira. La journée était enfin fini. Il faisait déjà nuit noir dehors. Elle se chargeait du siège principal de l'entreprise seule. Ses parents étant ou en voyage d'affaires ou chez des collaborateurs. Elle mis le contacte et commença à se diriger vers chez elle. Mais au bout de dix minutes de routes, soudain une jeune fille se mit à courir en plein milieu de la route. Yoruichi freina brusquement pour ne pas reverser la jeune fille, mais ce n'était vraiment pas loin, heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne maîtrise de son véhicule. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire de faire plus attention. Mais l'adolescente continua à courir, sans même lancé un regard vers la voiture. Yoruichi remarqua que des hommes la poursuivais. Ils passèrent eux aussi devant sa voiture. Elle remarqua la lune reflété dans un métal en regardant mieux elle vit un couteau dans la main d'un homme. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle gara rapidement sa voiture sur le côté, elle sorta de cette dernière et la refermant, après quoi elle se mit à courir dans la direction qu'ont pris les hommes. Elle entendue soudain un hurlement, semblant être un crie de douleur. Elle se dirigea vers la source de ce dernier. Elle arriva en face des homme. La jeune fille était à terre. Et les inconnus était entrain de la battre pendant qu'un autre coupa sa chemise. Yoruichi devine de suite ce qu'il comptait faire._

 _-_ Hey, prenez vous à quelqu'un de votre taille. _Fit Yoruichi sarcastiquement. Elle avait un regard dénigrant envers les homme. Ce genre de personne la dégoûtait plus que tout._

Les agresseurs se tournèrent vers elle.

-Tu nous veux quoi la greluche. _Fit un des homme._ Tu veux sauver cette petite ? _Demanda il en mettant l'arme sous la gorge de la jeune fille, à peine consciente._

 _-_ Venez _. Fit elle simplement._

 _-_ Tu ose nous provoquer ? Tu va le regretter. _Fit l'un des cinq inconnues, avec un sourire._

 _Il enleva le couteau de sous la gorge de l'adolescente. Et les cinq hommes se mirent à courir, en direction de la femme à la peau tan._

 _-_ Hum… Cinq contre un, ce n'est pas très équitable _. Fit elle avec un sourire._

 _-_ Pourquoi tu sourie ? Tu va regretter ton impertinence ! _Cria un des agresseur._

 _Elle soupira, elle pris le bras de l'homme qui l'attaqua en premier et le jeta à terre sans grand effort. Elle pris le deuxième par les bras et lui asséna un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre. Il s'écroula à terre inconscient. Le troisième apparut derrière elle. Elle fit une pirouette en avant, pour esquiver le coup, en même temps avec sa jambe et l'élan de la pirouette, elle donna un coup dans le menton de l'homme qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle se réceptiona sur ces ma main avant de refaire une pirouette pour atterrir sur ces pieds. L'homme se releva difficilement une main sur sa bouche. Il avait dû perdre quelques dents au passage._

 _-_ Tu va le regretter. _Fit l'homme enragé._

 _Les deux autre restèrent en retrait. L'agresseur blessé attaqua à nouveau Yoruichi, qui esquiva agilement, elle lui donna un coup de poing rapide dans l'estomac. Soudain elle vit le reflet d'une lame à côté de sa tête. Elle eut tout juste le temps de bloquer le coup du couteau en attrapant le bras de l'homme avant de lui bloqué dans le dos et de le plaquer contre le mur ou elle le désarma. Elle lui assena ensuite un coup de genou entre les jambes. Ce dernier s'écroula dans la douleur. Elle recula mais ne trouva pas le dernier homme. Elle entendue soudain un sifflement dans l'air. Elle eut tout juste le temps de déplacer sa tête sur la droite pour esquiver la balle. Qui au passage lui a coûté quelques cheveux. Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'agresseur avec une armes à feu dirigé vers elle._

 _-_ Tu a battue mes hommes. Mais que compte tu faire contre une armes à feu. Toi une femme désarmé. Tu va payer ce que tu leur a fait. Et cette petite aussi. _Fit l'homme en appuyant sur la gâchette. La balle se dirigea droit vers Yoruichi._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus, la suite sera bientôt ;) rendez vous au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

_hello ^^ voilà le chapitre 2. Désolé du retard mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture entre mon stage (je commence à 6h donc je doit me coucher tôt. Hors j'écris normalement le soir tard -' donc je peux pas) mai aussi le le lycée, le violon, le solfège ect... Enfin j'ai pas beaucoup de temps XD. J'espère qu''il vous plaira c:_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Qui est cette jeune fille ?**_

-Tu a battue mes hommes. Mais que compte tu faire contre une armes à feu. Toi une femme désarmé. Tu va payer ce que tu leur a fait. Et cette petite aussi _. Fit l'homme en appuyant sur la gâchette. La balle se dirigea droit vers Yoruichi._

 _Yoruichi sauta habilement sur la gauche, pour esquiver la balle. C'est réflexes étaient extrêmement rapide. Après avoir évité la balle. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Elle lui tordit le bras, lui faisant lâcher l'arme._

 _-_ Lâche moi, ça fait mal. _Pleura l'homme en ce débutant._

 _Yoruichi le regarda avec un profond dégoût dans ses yeux. Elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et il tomba inconscient. Elle regarda les cinq agresseurs. Elle verifia qu'ils étaient plus en état de nuire pour un petit moment. Ils étaient conscient, plié dans la douleur ou il s'était enfui. Elle étira son poignet légèrement douloureux. Puis elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille maintenant inconsciente. Elle avait les cheveux court, noir de jais, elle était petite, sa peau était pâle. Elle se mit un genou à terre et observa l'état de l'adolescente. Elle était sacrément meurtri._

 _-_ Elle est Recouverte de coupures d'hématomes ou d'ecchymoses. Cette pauvre petite est dans un sal éta _t. Pensa Yoruichi avec un regard triste._

 _La jeune fille était en état grave d'hypothermie, ses pupilles était contracté,et son coeur ralentissait. La femme au yeux dorée enleva sa veste et la posa sur la jeune fille. Elle mis délicatement un bras sous la nuque, et un autre sous les jambe de la jeune fille et la leva doucement. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et l'installa délicatement sur le siège passager. Elle laissa les porte de la voiture ouverte et alluma la climatisation. Il ne fallait surtout pas créer de choc thermique vue l'état de l'adolescente._

 _-_ Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital ou chez moi ? _Hésita Yoruichi._ Elle est tellement jeune. Je pense que je vais l'emmener chez moi et attendre son réveillé et je lui demanderais. Il doit y a avoir une raison à ce qu'elle soit seule en pleine rue à cette heure. _Pensa la jeune femme au cheveux pourpres. Elle resta debout près de la portière passager. Elle pris son téléphone, et appela quelqu'un._

-Oui allô ? _Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil_.

-Salut Isane. Désolé de te déranger aussi tard. Mais je peux te demander un service. C'est urgent. _Fit Yoruichi_

 _Il était rare que Yoruichi l'appelle à cette heures, ça devait vraiment être Urgent._

 _-_ Bien sûr, que ce passe t'il ? _Demanda Isane._

 _-_ Rejoin moi chez moi, je t'expliquerai sur place.

-Très bien. Je me dépêche.

-Merci. _Puis Yoruichi raccrocha_. Elle ferma la porte passager puis monta à la place conducteur et mit le contacte.

* * *

 _Une fois arriver chez elle_ _. Elle repris délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et installa l'adolescente dans le lit, elle la couvrit avec les couvertures. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre de sa chambre pour laisser l'air froid entrée. Elle observa la jeune fille dans le lit. Elle était très jeune elle devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Lorsque la température de celle-ci commença à remonter, Yoruichi referma la fenêtre et remontant le chauffage puis retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle remarqua en plus des blessures récentes. Des cicatrices plus ancienne sur le corp de l'adolescente. Elle fut sortie de ces pensé lorsqu'elle étendue quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Elle descendit et ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille plutôt grande,elle avait quatre ans de moin que Yoruichi, et elle avait les cheveux et au yeux argent_

-Salut Yoruichi. _Fit Isane_

-Salut Isane, merci d'être venue. Entre. _Répondit Yoruichi, en lui faisant signe d'entrer_

-Merci. _Puis la jeune fille au cheveux argent pénétra dans la pièce._ Alors qui a t'il ?

-Suis moi. _Fit Yoruichi en marchant vers sa chambre. Isane la suivie. Une fois arriver dans la pièce, elle remarqua la jeune fille sur le lit._

 _-_ Qui est-elle ? _Demanda Isane._

-Une jeune fille que j'ai sauvé, elle se faisait agressé dans la rue _._ Elle est dans un salle état.

 _Isane s'approcha et s'asseya sur le bord du lit. La jeune fille frissonna, et sa respiration était rapide. Isane posa sa main sur le front de la fille inconsciente, et pris ces constante. Son pouls était rapide et sa tension artérielle basse._

 _-_ Elle était en grave hypothermie lorsque tu la trouvé ? _Demanda la Kotetsu_

 _-Oui, en stade deux._

-Sa température et remonter, mais elle reste en légère hypothermie, en stade un. _Fit Isane._ Il faut la laisser se réchauffer doucement et ne pas accélérer ou forcer le choses. Elle enleva la couverture du corp meurtris de la jeune fille.

-Yoruichi tu peux m'aider s'il te plait. Il faut enlever ces vêtements. Je dois vérifier si elle n'a pas de blessure graves.

-Bien sûr.

 _Yoruichi releva doucement l'adolescente, pendant que Isane lui hotta ces vêtements. Une fois fini Yoruichi la recoucha délicatement. Puis Isane observa les divers contusions, ecchymoses et hématome sur son corps. Yoruichi replia les vêtement de l'adolescente. Et les posa sur son bureau._

 _-_ Les blessure sont toutes superficielles. Tant mieux. Tu aurais du coton du désinfectant et des bandages ? _Demanda Isane._

 _-Bien sur. Répondit Yoruichi, puis elle revint avec ce que la jeune femme au yeux gris._

 _Isane désinfecta les blessures puis les bandas. Mais l'adolescente commença à bouger. Elle tremblait, était en sueur et gémissait. Isane regarda Yoruichi._

 _-_ Elle semble cauchemarder. Je vais essayer de la calmé. Dans son état elle ne dois pas stresser. Attend moi ici, je vais chercher le sac dans ma voiture. Surveillequ'elle ne fasse pas de mouvement qui pourrait lui nuit. _Fit Isane avec un regard triste en regardant le jeune fille. Puis elle se leva du lit et se dirigea dehors._

 _L'adolescente au cheveux de jais secoua légèrement sa tête en gémissant, Yoruichi s'approcha du lit, s'asseya et posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille en lui les caressant doucement. La jeune fille semblait légèrement ce calmer mais pas complètement. Isane arriva alors dans la pièce. Yoruichi se releva, et Isane se remit sur le bord du lit à côté de la jeune fille._

 _-_ Ça devrait la calmer pour le reste de la nuit. _Fit Isane en sortant une petite bouteille en vers de son sac. Elle pris une seringue et fixa l'aiguille, ensuite Elle mit une dose du produit dans cette dernière. Elle pris ensuite le bras de la jeune fille et lui injecta le calmant. L'adolescente se calma de suite et arrêta de bouger._

-Tu à vue ça Yoruichi ? _Fit Isane en montrant le poignet de l'adolescente. Il y avait une cicatrice horizontale au niveau du bas du poignet. Au niveau des veines principales._

 _-_ Tentative de suicide ? _Demanda Yoruichi_ avec un regard sérieux.

-Oui, pas de doute, à la vue de l'emplacement et à la profondeur des cicatrices.

-Je vois… _Soupira Yoruichi_

 _Isane reposa sa main sur le front cette dernière. Sa température était toujours basse. Elle frissonnait et sa respiration était toujours rapide. Elle habilla la jeune fille avec des vêtementd que Yoruichi lui avait passé. Puis remit doucement la couverture sur son petite corp._

-Elle devrait aller mieux dans les prochaines heures _. Fit Isane en se relevant._

 _-_ Descendons, elle a besoin de calme et de repos. _Repris Isane en se dirigeant vers la porte._

-Oui. _Répondit Yoruichi en sortant elle aussi de la pièce. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte._

* * *

 _Une fois en bas Yoruichi prépara deux tasse de café. Isane et elle s'installèrent à la table. Et Yoruichi posa la tasse devant la Kotetsu._

 _-_ Merci Isane. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire._

 _-On n'y a pas besoin de me remercier. Répondit la jeune infirmière._ Comment la tu trouvé ?

-Pendant que je rentrait du travaille, elle a courue devant ma voiture, en plein milieu de la route. Elle était poursuivi par plusieurs hommes. Lorsque je suis arrivé elle était à terre, dans cette état, et l'un des hommes s'appretait à la violé. Je les ait mis Ko, et après je l'ai amené ici.

-Toujours aussi forte et aussi bon coeur à ce que je vois. _Fit Isane avec un léger sourire. Et il semble que tu ai retenue les cours de médecine que je t'ai donné._

 _-_ Tu crois quoi. _Répondit Yoruichi avec un large sourire._ L'hypothermie et l'un des premiers truc que tu m'a appris.

 _-_ Certe. _Fit Isane avec un léger rire._ Mais pourquoi la tu amené ici et pas à l'hôpital ?

-Vue les circonstances dans lesquels je l'ai trouvé, je préfère attendre qu'elle se réveillé et lui demander. _Répondit Yoruichi en buvant son café._

 _-_ Tu a certainement eu raison. De plus en l'examinant j'ai remarqué de nombreuses cicatrices de plusieurs année différente. Le genre qui peuvent venir de violence domestique.

-J'ai aussi remarqué. Pauvre petite. J'espère que ce n'est pas ça. _Fit Yoruichi avec un regard triste._ Bon tu devrais rentrer chez toi Isane, Il est tard et ça fait déjà plus d'une heures que tu est ici.

 _-_ Ah oui. _Fit elle en regardant l'horloge._ Tu a raison. Mais avant je vais voir comment elle va. _Répondit Isane en se relevant de la chaise. Elle alla à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte, en veillant à ne pas réveiller le jeune fille. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'asseya doucement sur le lit à côté de l'adolescente toujours inconsciente. Elle posa sa main sur son front. Puis elle attrapa son poignet et pris ses constante. Tout était revenue à la normal. Et sa respiration était était hors de danger. La Kotetsu se releva et recouvra la jeu en fille à la peau pâle. Avant de sortir de la pièce._

-Comment va-elle ? _Demanda Yoruichi une fois Isane redescendue._

 _-_ Mieux, sa température interne et corporelle est redevenue normal. Elle n'a plus de frissons et sa respiration c'est stabilisé. Elle est hors de danger. Elle a surtout besoin de repos maintenant. Son corp est épuisé. _Fit Isane._

 _-_ Je vois, je te remercie Isane, je te le redevrait. _Fit la Shihôin avec un léger sourire._

 _-_ Mais ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. _Répondit Isane._ Je suis infirmière, et je fais des études pour être médecin. Il est normal que je t'aide quand il s'agit de mon domaine. _Fit le jeune femme au cheveux argent avec un léger sourire._ A une prochaine fois.

-A la prochaine. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte_.

 _La Shihôin monta à l'étage et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Elle se changea en pyjama et enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval et peigna ses cheveux. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle alla et le décrocha_

-Yoruichi ! Merci bien pour la vent que tu m'a laissé ! _Fit la voix de Kukaku très frustré_.

 _Yoruichi regarda alors l'horloge il était plus de minuit passé._

 _-_ Ah oui, zut. _Pensa Yoruichi_

 _-_ J'espère que tu a une bonne raison de m'avoir laissé attendre une heures dehors à poiroter. _Fit Kukaku en se calmant._

 _-_ Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Mais j'ai eu un empêchement. _Répondit Yoruichi._

-Quoi comme empêchement ? _Demanda Kukaku plus calmement_. _Yoruichi devait avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir oublié._

 _-_ Ça serait long, vien demain que je t'explique.

-Très bien Yoruichi. _Soupira Kukaku._

 _-_ A demain alors.

-A demain. _Puis Kukaku raccrocha._

 _Yoruichi bailla. Elle était exténué par la journée qu'elle avait eu._

 _-_ Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. _Pensa Yoruichi. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre voir l'adolescente. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Et s'approcha du lit. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement. Yoruichi ressortie de la pièce et referma la porte. Elle redescendue à l'étage du dessous. Elle alla à la cuisine. Elle avait faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Elle alla dans son frigo et pris des oeuf. Et elle se fit une omelette. Un fois qu'elle a fini elle débarrassa. Puis elle alla se coucher dans le canapé. elle mis son téléphone en charge et se coucha. Épuisé, elle s'endormit de suite._

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin. Yoruichi se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il était au environ de 6h du matin. Elle se leva du canapé et s'étira. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Puis alla voir dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte mais fut surpris de constater que la jeune fille avait disparue. Le lit était fait proprement. Et ces vêtements était plié, et posé à la place où était précédemment ceux de la jeune fille. Sur ce dernier avait été déposée un petit bout de papier. Elle le pris et le lue. L'écriture était légèrement tremblante_

 _A suivre …._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D ca serait simpa de laissé un petit commentaire ca me ferait plaisir à la prochaine :3 rendez vous au prochain chapitre


End file.
